


恋爱本质05

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质05

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你 

比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.5 堂本先生的内心独白

 

和堂本刚的相遇就像是往堂本光一平静的心湖里扔了块石子，涟漪消散，石子还在心间。  
他最近忙于工作，日子一天天过去。既要演好现在的舞台，还要跟进明年新舞台的准备事项，不知不觉中就到了千秋乐。又是大捧的花束，雪灾一般的撒花从天而降。他低头浅浅的笑着，刘海藏住了好看的眼睛，可扬起的嘴角却让人一眼就看出了他的好心情。

 

堂本刚在第二天的晨间新闻里看到了这一幕，过多的亮片飘下来，光一整个人有一瞬间都被藏了起来。下一秒出现在镜头前时，他就被这样闪闪发亮的光一吸引住了眼球——身着演出服的王子缩着脖子做出躲避状，头上、身上、花束上，都是金光闪闪的。可他脸上的笑容却是真诚的，害羞的，骄傲的，开心的。实在没有人会拒绝喜欢这样的一个人啊。而且在他看来，这样闪耀的堂本光一，好像比自己还像一个“传统意义”上的爱豆。

 

这样想着想着，堂本刚突然笑了起来。心里不禁感叹，这个人反差可真大啊。还记得上次在后台见到他时——素颜、可以看到胡茬，顺毛、还有些刚洗完澡的水汽。看起来既像个大叔又像个小孩儿。

自己最近也忙于工作，白天没有太多时间去思考。仿佛只有在早上，回忆才会被唤醒，才会想起一些被自己忽略的事情。比如说，上次在乐屋，堂本光一偷看自己。

 

堂本刚自然知道堂本光一在看他，大概nino也知道，也许只有堂本光一自己不知道。敏感如他，怎么可能没有感受到那道就算是偷看，也依旧散发着高强热度的眼神。只是这要他怎么说呢？这样的事情，从来都是只记一时的感受。回到家后早就无感了，脑子里只有座长大人在他头顶飞来飞去的样子。

 

而且和光一不一样的是，堂本刚并没有对堂本光一一见钟情。不过他也有想过，莫不是他喜欢自己？可是这样的想法，对一个奔四的熟男来说太幼稚了，在脑海里一秒都待不过。就算找不到其他合适的理由，堂本刚也绝对不会让这条pass。

 

其实经历过上一段感情的冲击后，堂本刚就不再对爱情抱有“主动”系列的想法了，类似“主动出击”“主动猜测”……

费劲力气安抚家人受到的刺激，向粉丝道歉，接受了这个社会充满偏见的恶语相向之后，他本以为可以相伴一生的人，却以“都怪堂本刚是个艺人他们才会受这么多苦”为理由，说自己不想面对以后的不安因素，走的干净利索，不留云彩。

 

原来，想让大众接受，想为对方谋得所谓“正名”，不过是自己一厢情愿罢了。可在他看来也没有错，人都是趋利而生的，感情里又怎么算黑白是非？对方离开的坚决，他也萎靡的潇洒，脑海里有好多荒唐的想法。

 

后来，是一直支持他的粉丝和音乐，把他从绝望的死地中拉了起来，他找到了自己能为之奉献一生的事情。是爱好，也是事业。小众怎么？不像爱豆怎么？只要自己明明白白，初心还在，他想面对真正的自己。本以为社长会阻挠，却没想到J桑倒是一众人里最支持他的一个。再次意识到自己一路走来，一直有相信他、爱他的人给他希望，他一定要活得更快乐。他便不再做不直视自己真心的事，却也不再愿意对任何人敞开心扉。

这样的堂本刚，又有谁，能和他的心墙共振，击碎他的伪装呢？

 

不过像这样影响他一生轨迹的事，也都是十几年前了。现在的堂本刚觉得一个人挺好，虽然有时候他也挺想两个人的。

 

吃完午饭，他懒洋洋的趴在水槽边，看着他心爱的古代鱼在水中慢慢摆尾，轻轻抬头。就在快要睡着时，被一阵轻快的铃声叫醒。看到屏幕上闪动的名字，他开心的按下通话键。

 

“naga酱~好久不见~~~”

“哦噫，tsuyoshi，下周末有空吗有空吗，出来一起吃烤肉啊~”

“好啊，我下周末都休息，就咱们俩吗？你叫利达吗？”

“shige酱到时候要去上岛，我有个朋友那天也有空，刚好问起来了说要一起，你不介意吧”

听到利达来不了，堂本刚还是有点失落的。虽然这位利达爱讲很冷很冷的冷笑话，但同是奈良出身，以及这样特别的幽默细胞，让刚很安心也很喜欢和他交流。可人在工作也没办法，再说长濑的朋友也一定是很好的人，他也没有过多犹豫，就答应了。

“那我到时候去接你哦”

“好啊，提前打电话啊，拜拜～”

挂了电话，堂本刚躺在沙发上滚来滚去。  
他很喜欢这样的生活节奏，却不知道，一个礼拜后的那晚，将是他生活改变的开端。

 

 

 

终于，两个人要见面啦

让24受苦了对不起，妈妈真的很爱你

大爷会是进攻型的

HE万岁

 

看到自己的文字有人阅读

我就很开心的继续写下去了

 

感谢看到这里的你

感谢大家的喜欢和推荐


End file.
